It is well known that people carry their money, credit cards, driver license, and other means for identification in a wallet. Many of these people, mainly men, carry their wallets in the back pockets of their pants. This is undesirable for several reasons. First, it is uncomfortable to sit on a wallet. Second, the wallet produces wear marks in the pants from the extra friction imparted during the act of sitting or standing. And third, it is much easier for someone to steal a wallet out of the back pocket than it is to steal a wallet out of a front pocket. For these reasons, attempts have been made at designing a wallet that is suitable for storage in the front pocket. U.S. Pat. No. 3,360,027 to Price, describes a money and ticket holder. This holder allows the user to store money and tickets, particularly, dog racing tickets, separately.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,881,818 to Lathrup discloses a wallet comprising two rectangular panels which are interconnected along hinge line and by stitching. This wallet provides only two compartments and two unidentified compartments having three bound sides. U.S. Pat. No. 2,397,366 to Odgen discloses a bill fold comprising a plurality of rectangular leaves of unequal sizes bound together along two edges. For this wallet to be stored in the front pocket of a pair of pants, it must be folded in half, thus increasing the thickness of the wallet. U.S. Pat. No. 1,761,976 to Barnes also discloses a wallet comprising rectangular sheets which must be folded to be placed in the front pocket.
These designs are lacking in that the user can not quickly pull the any of these wallets out of his pocket and pull out the desired items. He must pull out the holder, search for the proper opening, in some designs, unfold the wallet these motions consisting of flipping and rotating the holder. These acts create a rather large window of opportunity for a thief to grab the holder full of money bills and credit cards.
A thin wallet having uniform pockets which allows for a quick access is needed. No where is there shown a wallet used to store items such as money or credit cards that allows for quick access to prevent someone from viewing what the user has or for stealing from the user.